Sinnoh's Finest
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: Ryker Winters has always wanted to be a Police Officer, but with him in his second year things begin to get tougher for him and his friends. With the training more intense, rivalries get more heated, and his homework pile getting taller, Ryker begins to worry that it'll be to much for him to handle. Let's also not forget about the rise in criminal activity in the Sinnoh Region!
1. Chapter 1: Exhaustion

**Chapter One. So I always read stories about trainers attending the same old trainer academy, so I decided to change it up and make a Police Academy for trainers. Hopefully, you guys like the first chapter as I have more planned to be uploading soon and if you do please give me your thoughts on it so far! Enjoy and review!**

_Being a cop isn't what it's all cracked up to be like, the television shows don't do it justice and by justice I mean they don't show the long hours of patrol duty and the hellish hours of paper work. Yet, with every stressful night of paper work came a glorious moment in which a dedicated officer could rise up to the moment and bust a criminal , these officers were the best trained in both law enforcement and Pokemon. An Officer was only as good as his Pokemon partner... That's why young trainers all across the world attending their regions Police Academy, to be the best. As these highly trained officers from the academy were the ones truly making a difference. _

* * *

_Sinnoh National Police Academy_

Sun light weakly peeked through the closed shades of the dorm room's large glass window, the room was a standard dorm room for cadets at the academy and was occupied by three cadets two sharing a bunk bed and one lucky enough to win a game of chance got the single bed. Both training clothes and casual clothes littered the floor as the three cadets obviously were to tired to clean up after the monthly physical test from last night.

"Hey Ryker," A voice weakly called up from the top bunk as all that was visible was a lump hidden by the olive green bed sheets and multiple pillows that the cadet had surrounded himself with. The lump gently shifted itself trying to get more comfortable, but his sore muscles wouldn't even allow him to get one hour of comfortable sleep, "I said... Heyyyyyy Ryker."

Shifting around on the bottom bunk was another cadet a seventeen year old who had been in the academy for a year so far, use to the hard training he still had a hard time walking to the bathroom after their monthly physical test. He had short chocolate brown hair that spiked in the front slightly, his hazel eyes hidden by heavy eye lids, and his skin lightly tanned. His body was toned by physical training, his brain fried by the studying, and his moral depleted from the constant yelling by the training instructors. He was no other then, Ryker Winters.

Laying in bed beside him was his fellow officer in training and Pokemon partner, Poliwhirl. Just newly evolved into his new forum the water type Pokemon and Ryker were still trying to get use to the Pokemon's new forum something that made the monthly test a bit harder, but really allowed to see Poliwhirl's new abilities as a evolved Pokemon.

"What do you want Tyler," Ryker groaned as Poliwhirl lazily rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly the water Pokemon exhausted from his training yesterday also.

Tyler Waterson his dorm mate and close friend slept on the bunk above, the two had joined the academy at the same time and had been good friends ever since. His spiky blonde hair poked out from under the sheets, his blue eyes curiously scanning the room as he yawned loudly. He was just as tired as Ryker and the rest of his class, but the two of them knew they couldn't lay around in bed all day or the soreness would just get worse. At the foot of his bed was Tyler partner, Elekid.

Tyler released a loud moan of exhaustion before speaking up, "I can't even feel my forehead I'm so sore."

Ryker just shook his head in disbelief that even with all the hard training they had been doing all month that the monthly physical test was still the most killer thing he had experienced yet during his academy time. Yawning loudly as he sat up in bed running his hands through his short hair, watching as Tyler's feet hung from the side of his bed as he was slowly emerging from his cave of blankets. Grinning widely both Ryker and Poliwhirl grabbed both of Tyler's angels and yanked him right off his bed, the blonde haired training crashing into the ground with a loud thump as Elekid laughed loudly.

"I really hate you two," Tyler groaned in pain from the floor.

"False! We both know I'm your best friend!" Ryker snickered as he got out of bed and with a echoing groan he made his way to his dresser, where he pulled out a his towel and shower shampoos. Throwing them aside he turned his head to look at Tyler's computer screen that was always on his screen saver displaying the date, time, and several pictures he got online that weren't up to academy dorm rules. Realizing it was still the weekday he sadly shoved his casual clothing to the aside and grabbed some of is usual academy clothing, sadly casual clothing wasn't allowed to be worn on weekdays but the academy offered a collection of their own clothing besides uniforms to be worn for class and such.

"We should get cleaned up," Ryker yawned as he turned to Tyler who had fallen asleep right where he fell.

"Ele?" Elekid chirped joyfully as Ryker simply nodded and with a devilish grin the small electric Pokemon gave his trainer a swift, but power electric shock.

Tyler leaped three feet into the air screaming in pain, "This is why I'll never let you evolve Elekid!"

* * *

"Come on Tyler finish up in there!" Ryker groaned as he two had finished their showering but like always Ryker was stuck waiting outside their dorm room as the blonde haired cadet slowly got dressed, the two were now planning on heading to the mess hall. Ryker wore a pair of black academy boots, with tan field pants with a standard academy utility belt, he wore a dark blue short sleeved shirt with the academy name on the upper left breast side and the academy symbol on the back.

"Poli Poliwhirl?" Poliwhirl called out as a young cadet walked past the two with her Flareon.

Ryker gave his tadpole Pokemon an odd look and smirked, "Poli she's a fire type I don't think you two would have a very healthy relationship."

The two laughed together at Ryker's comment, the two had been together since Ryker was twelve and had found Poliwhirl as a Poliwag after a large storm hit their town. Poliwhirl had been thrown right out of his lake and had gotten lost, but luckily he was found by Ryker after two days of senseless wandering in the woods. Since then the two had been partners and Poliwhirl shared the same dream of his trainer, to graduate the academy and become a police officer.

"I'm ready my Queen sorry for keeping you waiting," Tyler snickered jokingly as he exited their room wearing a pair of black shoes that were way overdo for replacements, he wore dark blue field pants, with a gray version of Ryker's shirt with the writing in blue and not white. Elekid happily rode of Tyler's shoulders his arms waving in the air as if it was some sort of roller coaster ride. Tyler had been given Elekid as a birthday present by his dad for his fourteenth birthday and when Tyler randomly decided to join the academy so did Elekid.

The two cadets and their Pokemon weakly made their way into the mess hall where they both didn't hesitate to pile up on the surplus amount of breakfast foods the academy's chefs would cook up. Finding their regular table they both sat down as their Pokemon swallowed up their Poke'food which was created for their own specific types. Swallowing down three pancakes at once Tyler couldn't help but notice someone slowly approaching behind Ryker, trying to hide his grin as he knew what was gonna happen he waited in amusement.

"So Tyler have anymore of those wet dr-" Ryker was about to finish when a arm swung around his neck and placed him in a head lock, almost choking on a piece of muffin Ryker gasped for air as Tyler broke out into laughter. Then Tyler's face turned serious as he realized what Ryker was about to ask him...

Ryker would usually struggle in these situations, but he knew who was behind him and knew the more he struggled the more fun they'd have. Finally being released Ryker gasped for a long waited gulp of air his face slowly returning to its lightly tanned color. With a playful shove his attacker joined them at the table, Tyler jokingly sticking his tongue out at her.

She had jet black hair done in a pony tail fashion like most girls did whenever they had training on a day, his eyes were a light brown, and her skin looked pretty soft for a girl who had to crawl through the mood during the monthly test yesterday. She wore a pair of tan short sorts, with her utility belt on loosely, she wore a black academy t-shirt, and had her Aipom happily mounted on her shoulder. She was a good friend of Ryker and Tyler, Sarah Elm... No other then the daughter of the clumsy Johto professor. Although, from Johto Sarah lived with her grandparents in Sinnoh so she could attend the police academy here as it was the best.

"How's it hanging monkey girl?" Tyler snickered with pleasure as everyone in the academy knew that Sarah's acrobatic skills were on such a high level that people compared her to her Aipom, of course while everyone respected that skill Tyler thought it was humorous.

"I don't know you tell me, but let me guess no very low," Sarah snapped back as Ryker chuckled in amusement as her inappropriate comment which caused Tyler to aggressively shove food in his mouth acting as if nothing had happened, "So Ryker you wanna head to class now?"

"Yeah why not Tyler takes forever to eat... You also take forever getting dressed, showering, sleeping, and yet he only takes ten minutes to study," Ryker stated with a smirk as Tyler stuck his tongue out revealing the mushed up pile of muffin that he had been chewing.

"Nice, glad to see you know how to properly chew!" Sarah laughed loudly as she turned around to walk away with Ryker as her Aipom slapped his butt at Tyler, the monkey Pokemon never liking the blonde haired cadet and always teasing him.

"What is it pick on Tyler day?" Tyler called out as Ryker turned around and shouted YES at him with a big grin.

"When isn't it pick on Tyler day?" The academy's head janitor snickered lowly as he passed by Tyler getting the cadet's shoes soaking wet from the mop that he was carrying around.

**Please share your thoughts with me I'm very curious what people think of my story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2: Classroom Conflict

**Chapter Two. So here's chapter two I'm aware my grammar isn't the best but I try to catch all the mistakes as best as possible, so I'm very sorry if that really does bother you. This chapter doesn't have any action, but I promise you that next chapter will be filled with action! Enjoy and review!**

"So as you can see certain Pokemon can develop a resistance to certain types that they'd normally be weak against..."

ZZZZZZZZZZ...

"Now, if you can cause your opponent to flinch then the perfect move to use right after would be..."

ZZZZZZZZZ...

"Lastly, by using that setup in a duel match with the right timing you should be able to pull off..."

ZZZZZZZZZ...

Ryker struggled to keep himself awake but after his morning Geometry class he was sucked dry off all energy, luckily for Ryker and the other cadets they usually only had two or three classes a day giving them time to train as the Instructors of the academy thought it was better for the cadets to learn outside the class room but that never stopped them from forcing failing cadets to take an extra class. Battle class was Ryker's final class today but after yesterday he had no energy to stay awake even in his favorite class, while many cadets (TYLER) hated the lectures of the class Ryker was interested by the tactics.

"Ryker stay awake I'm getting tired of poking you every time the professor looks over here," Sarah growled lowly under his breath so no one else could hear her. Luckily, the classroom was a lecture style room so each row of deck was elevated by a step but that didn't mean the Professor couldn't spot a sleeping cadet during his lectures.

"I'll do it for you if you don't like it," Tyler mumbled lowly from behind them in his half awake state of mind as he was grossly drooling all over his notes, or more like the blank sheet of paper that was suppose to be used for notes.

Ryker yawned silently as he stretched his legs out under the table Sarah rolling her eyes at how obvious he was about napping in the middle of class, but she couldn't help but smile at how he had yet to be caught. Ryker looked around in a confused state of mind as he watched the Professor gesture towards a group of third year cadets that also took the class, "Sarah what's going on?"

"Well if you were awake you'd realize that the Professor was talking about duel types and he was talking about Lucario's fighting/steel makeup. Then he realized that one of the third years actually has a Lucario and is calling him up for a visual display of the Pokemon," Sarah explained as Ryker looked up from his desk in curiosity who would be the cadet picked and too very few of the cadet's surprise it was no other then, Lawrence Thayer.

Lawrence was the average pretty boy he had spiky black hair that Ryker strongly believed took two bottles of gel to style each morning, his dark blue eyes had to be altered by surgery to look so devilish, and a mouth full of money wasted on whiting paste. Lawrence was a third year and was already the Captain of the Cadet Guard, a group in the school that only top cadets could join and be given the duty of guarding the academy at night, enforcing rules, and finding any serious rule breakers. No one exactly liked the Cadet Guard as others saw them as squealers, but ever since Lawrence became in charge he allowed all members access to his upgraded "dorm room." Being part of the Cade Guard now just met you got special privileges and could bust anyone you disliked.

"Come on out Lucario," Lawrence called out acting as if he could careless that everyone in class would get the chance to drool over his Lucario.

Ryker disliked Lawrence so much and yet he hadn't even spoken to the third year cadet, but that's why during last month's physical test he was able to surpass Lawrence's record for the obstacle course. The whole hall at his dorm threw him a party... Before it got busted after Tyler's shirt got caught on the fire alarm and triggered it.

"Wow look at that Lucario!"

"Its fur is so shiny!"

"Hmmm I've seen better."

"Stop lying that's the most well kept Lucario I've ever seen, granted I've only seen like three on TV."

"Oh my not only is it a duel type, but your Lucario Mr. Thayer is very impressive! No wonder you two always set records on every monthly test and keep it to the end of the year!" The Professor admitted with an impressive smile as he admired Lucario who nodded in approval to allow the Professor to examine his jaw structure.

It was true Lawrence made a good portion of the records at every monthly test for his class and had yet to loose one, naturally other cadets won other records throughout the test but there were certain parts of the test that Lawrence always won. Lawrence had yet to loose a record he won in his past years, until Ryker came along of course; but Ryker was modest and wasn't about to correct the Professor.

"Looks like the daddy's boy doesn't know how his Obstacle Course Record got beat," Sarah snickered as she nudge Ryker who grinned weakly back at her as his eyes fell down upon Poliwhirl's Poke'ball on his utility belt.

It was nice to see all their work paid off.

"EXCUSE PROFESSOR BUT YOU'RE WRONG!" Tyler called out as everyone around him dropped to the ground as they all thought the blonde haired cadet had been fast asleep. The Professor who was well in his late years nearly had a heart attack by the outburst and Lawrence's grip became tight as he didn't like when the spotlight was stolen from him.

The Professor sighed heavily, "Mr. Waterson I would appreciate if you lower your voice, you've already busted one of my hearing aids this year."

"Oops sorry... I was just saying that Captain. Pretty Boy's record for the obstacle course was broken by no other then Ryker Winters," Tyler explained as the Professor curiously made his way to his computer and logged onto the school's website to check the newly updated records. As he was looking through the records Tyler mockingly slapped his butt at Lawrence. His fellow Cadet Guards in the room fuming with rage as their Captain was being mocked and Ryker's fellow second year cadets all laughing at the show.

"Tyler what the Mankey Brains are you doing!?" Ryker cried out in a hush voice so he wouldn't grab any attention.

"Mankey Brains? What are we five years old Ryker?" Sarah sighed heavily.

Lawrence was boiling with rage.

The Professor was struggling to read the small font.

Tyler was dancing.

Ryker was embarrassed.

Sarah was annoyed by Tyler.

... And that fat cadet in the back of the class was helping himself to Tyler's lunch while he was busy dancing.

"Ah, yes here it is the recent update of the school records... Let me just click on that... Hmmmm... Ohhh darn advertisement, no I do not care to meet hot single Kanto women... Ummmmm..." The Professor continued to scroll through the records his poor eye sight missing Ryker's record every time he over scrolled the page, until finally he spotted it. With a surprised expression displayed on his face he was about to announce the new record holder when Lawrence silenced him by slamming his hands down on the Professor's desk.

"Which one of you Second Year brats is, Ryker Winters?" Lawrence demanded to know rage burning within him as Ryker felt as a cold chill go down his spin as it seemed as if Lucario had already spotted Ryker before Lawrence even said anything.

"He's right here!" A random Cadet called out in a low awkward shout.

"Where?" Lawrence asked as the cadet who never gave him a row, or seat.

"Right there!" The same awkward cadet called out.

"Could you give me like a description of him, or something?" Lawrence growled lowly in agitation.

"Um... He has brown hair, I think brown eyes... No they're hazel... I think they're hazel... Ummm he kind looks like a young... No wait he doesn't," The awkward cadet continued his rambling as Lawrence's fair white skin slowly became a boiling red and finally after watching the third year cadet stomp around the lecture stage in the room Ryker finally gulped his nerves down and stood up.

"I'm Ryker Winters!" Ryker called out his legs secretly shaking but not visible to anyone as everyone was to impressed by the way he shot up right from his seat, besides the awkward cadet who was still trying to describe what famous trainer that Ryker sorta resembled.

There was silence.

The tension was thick as Ryker and Lawrence simply glared at each other.

**RINGGGGGGGGG!**

Class was over...

Lawrence simply angrily grabbed his bag and along with his usual three Cadet Guards that followed him stormed out of the room.

Ryker simply collapsed in his chair exhausted from the attention he had just gotten, something he hated. Looking behind him where Tyler was proudly grinning he simply threw his text book at his blonde haired friend for getting him into this mess.

"You know Lawrence will probably want too have a battle with you," Sarah said with a sly grin as she threw her bag over his shoulder and playfully punched Ryker in the arm before leaving the class room.

"I'm screwed," Ryker whimpered lowly.


End file.
